Funny How Things Happen
by whitekitty
Summary: Fluff. HPHG. Hermione spends time considering her friendship with Harry...and what could happen. One-shot. Reviews Flames welcome.


Disclaimer: yeah, I think it's quite obvious I own none of this 'cept the plot and computer, so yeah, please read and review! Does wonders to the self esteem doncha know.  
  
Hermione Granger anxiously waited in the stands with her friends, eagerly rooting on Gryffindor in their final match against Slytherin. She then noticed Madame Hooch come out with her broom and balls(A/N: I already know what you're thinking, so just don't..)and stood in the middle of the field. She then opened up the box, threw up the quaffle, and got on her broom as the furious game begun.  
  
Everyone was cheering themselves hoarse on both sides as one minute a goal would be made, then an amazing bludger work would turn the play around. Everyone then immedietelly stopped cheering when they saw two blurs, one red and one green, go in a breathtaking dive towards the ground.  
  
Almost everyone stood up, trying to see who would get the snitch first, Harry or Draco. Suddenly, the red blur known as Harry pulled up quickly and went zooming in the other direction while poor Draco(A/N:well, not really poor Draco cause I don't really like him all that much.)hit the ground with a thud, though the only injuries he sustained were some bruises and wobbly legs.  
  
Gasps were heard everywhere, some from the amazing move Harry had made, and others at the sight of the fallen Slytherin.  
  
People everywhere tried to see where Harry went, but he was lost in the game again, so everyone sat down, slightly dissapointed that the snitch wasn't caught, but also happy that the game could continue.  
  
The score was now a tie: 70-70. It was now at a point where whoever got the snitch first would win the game. People started to complain a bit at the long game, but they were surprised again as they saw Harry shoot straight up, and the glint of gold could be seen in the general direction he was heading in. Unfortunately, Draco was way behind, and though he tried to catch up, it was obvious that Harry would get there first by far.  
  
With one final surge, Harry stretched out his arm and clasped onto the struggling gold ball, and everyone, minus the Slytherins, were up in a heartbeat, yelling and screaming for the victory.  
  
However, the cries of joy were soon halted as in a final attempt at some glory, one of the Slytherin beathers smacked the bludger at Harry. Since he was facing upwards at an odd angle, he wasn't able to avoid it, and with a sickening crunch the bludger connected with his side, knocking him way off balance and causing him to get knocked off his broom.  
  
More gasps were heard, though they were now of terror as Harry, totally disoriented, plumeted to the hard ground, and with another thud, he landed hard, unmoving.  
  
Teachers rushed to the scene and were ultimately shocked to see Harry concious and even try to get up. But a pain in his side prevented him from this action, and he fell back to the ground in pain.  
  
A stretcher was conjured, and he was swept off to the Hospital Wing hurriedly. Hermione, very relieved yet worried at the same time, headed off to the Hospital Wing in search of her fallen friend.  
  
Finally there, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let her in at first, but with some sweet talk and puppy eyes, she was given five minutes.  
  
Rushing in, she saw Harry lying on one of the beds, looking exhausted, yet please. When he saw her, he tried to get up, but grimaced and fell back.  
  
"Harry, don't you dare try and get up," she said sternly, but it was obvious that she wasn't at all mad.  
  
"Yes Mione," he said mock defeated, and gave her a salute, which resulted in another yelp of pain.  
  
"Stupid," was all she said, but she sat on the edge of his bed and patted his blanketed leg.  
  
"You're to good for me Mione. What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" he joked.  
  
She laughed openly, but sighed inwardly. Friend, right. She wanted to be more than his friend, but he was Harry Potter, so she knew it would never happen.  
  
"Why the long face?" he asked concerned.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing," she said, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Time's up, Miss Granger. I have to ask you to leave,"  
  
"Yes, mam. I'll see you later Harry"  
  
"Bye Mione," and despite his hurt side, and sat up, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and a hug.  
  
She left quickly, hoping no one would see her blush. Maybe, just maybe, there was a spark of hope she could cling on too.  
  
~ yes yes, I know nothing really happened, but I just thought it was sweet ~  
choco 


End file.
